February 2014
Game Day Necessities – Football Curtains! Suspended on two metal rods, these vibrant team fabrics hang like silk and accent any Football Space! The Game Day Necessities – Football Curtains will be available in Autumn Imports at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 1st! HOST_Firefly’s SUPER Football Frenzy! Take the right path through the field of football players and try to score a touchdown! Be careful, you might get tackled! The SUPER Football Frenzy holds endless surprises in store in case you happen to get tackled while on the field! If you do manage to score a touchdown, your prize is the option to choose from two Football Jerseys in team colors! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! SUPER Football Grills! The Football Grill 3000 is the ideal method for grilling up the perfect game day hotdogs, ready to grab for the big game! Vibrant and sleek in design, there are two side tables attached for expedient preparation! V.I.P. SUPER Football Grills will be availablein the Gold Stamp Catalog at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 1st! Game Day Refreshment Hats! Stay hydrated while keeping your hands free to cheer and root for your team! Specially crafted to include ventilation and sturdy holders! Guaranteed to withstand hours in the sun without becoming uncomfortable or sticking to your head! Refreshment Hats will arrive in Autumn Imports at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 1st! Frost Fairy! There is a power unlike any other, which you can now obtain if you have diligently pursued your Frost Fairy quests! Frost Fairy Power enables you to fly faster and be cooler than any other enchanted being in the kingdom! Once you have conquered the next and final challenge in the Frost Fairy Quest, any Frost Fairy or Wizard which crosses your path, you can freeze solid with four blasts of icy frost! Upon immobilizing your foe, you can vanquish them to the spooky zombie and ghost infested Sleepy Hollow where they can thaw out! If you have charged your Fairy Power completely, you can now embark on the last quest for this frosty power by navigating the puzzles and riddles of the Frost Stone Quest! When you emerge victorious from this next quest, you will be a full Frost Fairy! So good luck fairies! And Stay Frozen My Friends! VFK Groundhog Day Mini-Quest 2014! February 2nd, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 3rd, 2014. It's Groundhog Day! The second of February marks the exact halfway point between the Winter Solstice and the Spring Equinox. Today is the turning of the corner of winter when we leave half of the coldest, darkest season behind us! The Winter Solstice, six weeks now past, was the day with the fewest daylight hours, however, we are only now beginning to detect the slow but sure lengthening of the daylight hours. On today's quest we will take a look at the charming tradition of Groundhog Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Groundhog Day 2014 Pin! VFK History of American Football Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 2nd, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 3rd, 2014. American Football is one of the most popular sports in America, and what makes the game great are the rules! These rules, which are the game of football, have evolved over time with some changes becoming the result of intense contests of wills between the different football organizations, teams and personalities. The early football game rules were for a kicking and running ball game. Over time, these rules have been changed and updated to be the complex game you see on the modern football field! On today's quest, let's look at the history of the rules of American football! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Football Chair 2014 with Ottoman! VFK History of American Football Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. Guest783743 1:10 2. Colleen 1:10 3. Tada 1:10 4. Scarlett 1:19 5. Myshi 1:21 6. Reena 1:25 7. MondayGirl 1:25 8. Perseus 1:28 9. Pennie 1:34 10. Abner 1:36 11. KokoWildKat 1:52 12. funfly 2:00 13. Annelle 2:31 14. ChristianFan 2:32 15. SingerRay 3:06 16. AngelKat 3:12 17. HersheyGirl 3:21 18. Peeps 3:25 19. NeonPizza 3:28 20. legostarwarsfan 3:58 21. Crystalgirl 4:28 22. Evoulie 4:50 23. Sweet-Lulu 4:58 24. wildsplashstone 5:04 25. MonsterN 5:52 26. Kanga 6:50 27. GoldenRan 6:58 28. LifeEnchanted 7:10 29. Eviless 7:27 30. iBeanie 7:28 Blue Frost Initiate Wizard! Since the dawn of time, man has contrived to master the forces of the elements and hidden powers of the mind. Through the trials and successes of those that shaped from the earth a new art, an art of discipline and strength, we may obtain the ability to bend matter and morph reality at will, for those with the courage to pursue it. Beginning at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, February 3, a new chapter is about to open in the life of the aspiring Apprentice Wizard, one of perseverance, bravery and discovery! It will Involve a series of challenges, which you will be required to complete before moving on to the next step of your Initiate Training. Watch for announcements and times on the Homepage and Event Calendar for each new step of the Quest for becoming a Blue Frost Initiate Wizard! Valentine Team Trivia Challenge! Team up with fellow love bugs and put your Valentine’s Day trivia to the test! Brush up on your Valentine’s Day knowledge, because this is your chance to let your heart shine! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Hearts n Frost Stacking Hearts! Hearts n Frost Stacking Hearts have been harvested from the snowy peaks of Mount Herzchen, transported by aeroplanes to Victorian Age, and kept in cold-storage until tomorrow’s release! Swirls of affection and love are encapsulated within each block… accenting any Valentine’s Day party in a subtle, yet bold way! The Hearts n Frost Stacking Hearts will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, February 6th! Micro quests are coming! '''Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! 'Tis the reason! Watch out, look around! Something's coming, coming to town! Coming to VFK! :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do, :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do, only VFK! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! la la la la la, la la, la la la Only VFK! Always the real quest! Something magic, in the night. Can you see it, shining bright! la la la la la, la la, la la la Valentine enjoyment is what we bring. 'Tis the reason, it's always the real thing! la la la la, la la la la Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Only VFK! Always the real quest! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Watch out, look around! ' Micro quests are coming at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 7th! Valentine’s Day Balloon Whirl! Grabbing a balloon and snuggling into a cozy heart chair has never been this fun! To participate in this colorful Balloon Whirl, just enter the game room, pick up your favorite balloon from a rainbow of hues and watch the flying colors as the wheels are whirled to reveal the winners! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Valentine’s Day Valentines! Write a charming poem, or just a simple “I love you” on the inside of one of these dreamy Valentines! Your special love bug is sure to smile! Valentine's Day Cards will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 8th! Valentine’s Day Gift Shoppe Presents! Don’t hesitate to send your sweetheart or your true love a gift of affection with the new heart wrapping paper arriving in the Gift Shoppe! The Valentine Gift Wrapping Paper will arrive at the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 8th! Heart Exchange! Our annual Heart Exchange will be returning this Saturday! Nothing exclaims PINK and RED and COZY like the new Heart Exchange Furniture collections! After playing all of those Micro Quests, wing your Micro Hearts over to the Undersea Window for a totally Valentine's Exchange! The Heart Exchange will arrive at the Undersea Window in Australia at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 8th! Hearts n Frost Valentine Tiles! The Hearts n Frost Valentine Tiles glisten in the moonlight invoking a sparkling atmosphere for your romantic evenings! Creating the perfect harmony between all reds and pinks, these tiles will be the light of any Valentine gathering! The Hearts n Frost Valentine Tiles will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 7th! VFK National Bubble Gum Day Mini-Quest 2014! '''February 7th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, February 8th, 2014. Today is National Bubble Gum Day! Every year on the first Friday in February we celebrate the creation of the extra soft, chewy and bubbly Bubble Gum!! It's distinctive look and flavor was discovered in 1928, as many amazing inventions are, quite by accident! So today, to celebrate the discovery and enjoyment of Bubble gum, get out a piece (or maybe two) of your favorite bubble gum and blow a big pink bubble! Then, let's find out the story of this great gum classic with its very own day, National Bubble Gum Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a National Bubble Gum Day Shirt! Micro Quests are running! Micro Quests are running! Micro Quests are running! Micro Quests are running! Micro Quests are running! The air is filled with love as we approach Valentine’s Day, and to accompany this warm feeling, there will be lots of Valentine Micro Quests leading up to Valentine’s Day! Check the Quests tab often to view the most recent Micro Quests! You can play the Valentine Micro Quests at any time, between now and the end of our Valentine’s Day celebration! When you complete any of the Valentine Micro Quests, you will receive both Hearts and Credits. However, be careful with your Hearts and don’t give them away without a care! If you bring your Micro Hearts over to the Undersea Window, you can exchange them for another Valentine themed item! Will you give your Hearts away? Will you keep your Hearts? Or will you trade your Hearts for even more amazing Valentine's Day items? Only your Heart knows for sure! VFK Blue Frost Initiate Wizard - Step 2 - Elemental Excursion! 4:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, February 8th, 2014. Your Blue Frost Initiate Wizard Guide Lazarus knows by experience that the skills of an Initiate Wizard can only be mastered by doing! Lazarus has devised a series of trials to draw out your innate magical abilities and perfect them. He has finished readying the first step on your path to Blue Frost Initiate Wizard, the Elemental Excursion, where you will be required to seek out and find magically enchanted items! The quest before you requires great wizardly power. You must have fully charged up your wizardly power before you can embark on the quest and you must have reached the level of an Apprentice Wizard! You can begin Lazarus’ Elemental Excursion today! After you complete the quest, your Wizardly power will be depleted by 15 points, and you will need to regenerate the strength necessary before continuing your quest for Blue Frost Wizard Initiate Power! So, charge your power, and watch for notice of when Lazarus has the next trial in your quest for Blue Frost Initiate Wizard Power prepared! Good luck, and may you follow the path of the Wizard! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Snowflake Pin! VFK History of Saint Valentine's Day Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 9th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 10th, 2014. Every February 14th is Saint Valentine's Day! For centuries the month of February has been known as a month of romance. Saint Valentine's Day, also called Valentine's Day, celebrates love and is the most popular time of the year to tell someone you care! To express your feelings, the most often chosen gifts are flowers and candy! To carry messages of love to their "Valentine," people choose cards in the iconic shades of red and pink with the classic icons of love: hearts, bows and cupids! On today's quest, let's look at the interesting history of Saint Valentine's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twin Rose Neon Sign! VFK History of Saint Valentine's Day Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ScrapperLass 0:49 2. Colleen 1:25 3. Myshi 1:42 4. Scarlett 1:46 5. I_Love_Cows 2:23 6. ScrapperGal 2:25 7. Osmello 2:53 8. Annelle 3:07 9. Adventure_Rabbit 3:15 10. SingerRay 3:25 11. wildsplashstone 3:43 12. BrownEyesBlue 3:43 13. JaneDough 4:09 14. iPineapple 4:10 15. Arctic 4:16 16. Thunder_Wolf 4:22 17. iAnnabee 4:34 18. Evoulie 4:39 19. legostarwarsfan 4:50 20. iheartsinging 4:55 21. ZigZag 5:10 22. Borg 5:22 23. catsgomeow 5:49 24. mamasama 6:16 25. patcat 6:31 26. BigBertha 6:31 27. Kanga 7:01 28. pic.ill 7:07 29. Fairy-Blue 7:19 30. PrincessAaliyah 8:49 Valentine’s Day Sweets! Laced within each chocolate is a bite of true bliss, delicately accented with a memorable heavenly taste. These chocolate covered confectionery dainties are resting within an enchanting case. These beautiful Chocolate Boxes are hand-assembled and carry a warm expression of love! Valentine’s Day Sweets will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, February 11th! Valentine’s Day Sweet Heart Flowers! Flowers can express your love for someone else in the most natural, elegant way. As anyone who has been in love knows, a bouquet of flowers will help your love grow and will remain as special afterwards, as it did the moment your sweet heart received them. The Sweet Heart Flowers will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, February 11th! Romantic Hideaway Collection – Bluebell! These Valentine Hideaway pieces are perfect for creating the most romantic setting imaginable! Arriving in a shade of bell blue, they bring a splash of Valentine's color to any wall! The Romantic Hideaway Collection – Bluebell will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) and 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, February 11th! V.I.P. Ice Queen Outfits! There is a new V.I.P. Ice Queen outfit coming this Friday that looks absolutely frozen! Not to mention the magical accompanying styles, fit for a ball or an expedition into the snow, you won’t want to miss this enchanting arrival of our Hearts n Frost Fashion collection! VFK History of Saint Valentine's Day Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, February 14th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, February 15th, 2014. Today is St. Valentine's Day! Valentine's Day has been associated with love and romance since the 1300's and continues to be a celebration of love! Over the centuries, Valentine's Day has been celebrated with many traditions. On our Valentine's Day quest today, let's look at the traditions of Valentine's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Valentine's Day 2014 Pin! Rad’s special surprise for Nixie! Rad has finished his special Valentine surprise for Nixie! You too can win Nixie’s Pink Paradise by participating in the Valentine’s Day HOST Hunts on Valentine’s Day, February 14th, Friday! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Valentine’s Day HOST Hunts! Don’t miss the Valentine’s Day HOST Hunts on Valentine’s Day, February 14th, Friday! For winning you have the choice to choose between Nixie’s Pink Paradise room and a totally cute Koala plush! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! V.I.P. Hearts n Frost Fashion Collection! Coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog, is the first release of our Valentine’s Day Hearts n Frost collection! The V.I.P. Hearts n Frost Fashion Collection will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog in Retro Age at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 14th! 2014 Valentine’s Day Ball Attire! There’s no excuse not to look your best on this Valentine’s Day! Coming to Retro Age is a new line of Valentine’s Day ball clothing, fashionable, sleek, posh and not to mention, romantic! Girl’s Valentine’s Day Ball Attire will arrive at the Dress Shop in Retro Age and Boy’s Valentine’s Day Ball attire will arrive at Rooks Brothers in Retro Age at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 14th! 2014 Hearts n Frost Valentine's Day Ball! We will have our enchanting Hearts n Frost Valentine's Day Ball Friday, February 14th, 2014 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) Our Valentine's Day Ball will also be held Saturday, February 15th, 2014 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) The Encore Valentine's Day Ball will be held on Sunday Afternoon, February 16th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will be new outfits designed specifically for the Valentine's Day Ball! As part of the Valentine's Day Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK Blue Frost Initiate Wizard - Step 3 - Cursed Conundrum! 4:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, February 15th, 2014. Your Blue Frost Initiate Wizard Mentor Lazarus continues his philosophy that the best wizard training is through trials and tests of wizardly deeds! Lazarus has finished readying the next step on your path to Blue Frost Initiate Wizard, the Cursed Conundrum! On this cursed quest, you will be required to deal with deactivating the curse placed on an object and practicing the art of changing fire to frost! This quest requires that you have great wizardly power, so you must have fully charged up your wizardly power before you can embark on the quest. Remember you must also have reached the level of an Apprentice Wizard and have completed Lazarus' Elemental Excursion! You can begin Lazarus' Cursed Conundrum today! After you complete the quest, your Wizardly power will be depleted and you will need to regenerate the strength necessary before continuing your quest for Blue Frost Wizard Initiate Power! So, charge your power, and watch for notice of when Lazarus has the next trial in your quest for Blue Frost Initiate Wizard Power prepared! Good luck and may you follow the path of the Wizard! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Wizard - Frigid Ice Pin! VFK Early Western Movie Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 16th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 17th, 2014. Some of the earliest movies ever made are the Western themed movies. These Westerns portrayed life in the old West complete with cowboys and horses! These early Westerns were not only some of the earliest movies ever made, but they have endured over time as a movie genre. The earliest Westerns were short silent films. This type of movie was intended for a movie "arcade." Even today, Western movies are still made and continue to capture the romance and hardship of the Old West! So put on your boots and spurs and saddle up yer bronc, because today we are heading down the trail to look at the history of Western movies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Frosted Movie Film Chair! VFK Early Western Movie Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:21 2. Reena 1:23 3. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:33 4. Scarlett 1:37 5. WhoopDeeDoo 2:17 6. AimeeLou 2:43 7. Adventure_Rabbit 2:55 8. CrazyGal 3:27 9. Kanga 3:34 10. PCJam 3:36 11. Mellowmood 3:43 12. Little_Hedgehog 3:47 13. wildsplashstone 4:01 14. Sweet-Lulu 4:20 15. SonofZeus 4:55 16. eternal_autumn 5:16 17. ChancingFate 5:19 18. Fearless 5:20 19. TealHearts 5:20 20. BrownEyesBlue 5:43 21. SaharaHollyglow 5:54 22. Evoulie 6:24 23. Marshmallow_lover 6:31 24. GoldenRichEnergy 6:37 25. Twilight_Emerald_Belle 6:39 26. NeonPizza 6:43 27. HoneyBrownEyes 6:52 28. IWinter 7:09 29. astrolucky 7:10 30. frogiepower 8:46 Final Valentine's Micro Quest! Friday, February 14th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 17th, 2014. The final Valentine's Micro Quest is a our 4th Annual Micro Quest Mystery! When you have completed all the preceding Valentine's Micro Quests, you will be eligible for the final Valentine's Micro Quest! As your reward for solving the Valentine's Micro Quest Mystery you will receive a special Valentine's item! It's bubbly, it's frosty, and it will percolate its way into your Valentine revelry! Use the powers of deduction and a keen eye for subtle differences to untangle the the Micro Quest Mystery and receive your special Valentine's reward! The Heart Exchange and the Valentine's Micro Quests will all come to an end when the Micro Quest Mystery concludes, so don't miss this exciting conclusion to our Valentine's Day Celebration! VFK George Washington's Birthday Mini-Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 17th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 18th, 2014. Today, February 17th, 2014, the third Monday in February is set aside to celebrate George Washington's birthday! We celebrate his birthday today, to honor him for his dedication and the amazing part he played in the foundation of our country! Born on February 22nd, 1732 in Virginia, George Washington was a natural leader! This great Founding Father along with the other signers of the Declaration of Independence, risked "Their lives, their fortunes, and their sacred Honor" to create and build America! On today's quest we will take a brief look at President George Washington! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the George Washington's Birthday 2014 Pin! VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014! This is the weekend for the Daytona 500 in Daytona Beach, Florida! The Daytona 500 traditionally kicks off the racing season and has been run since 1959! Be a part of racing history and celebrate the start of the racing season with the VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Rules for Racing! 1. Walk to the Open Road map. 2. Enter the Race Way. 3. Click on your character, and double click on your Car pin. When your car appears, get in to your car. 4. If there is a race waiting to start, click on the Join Race button. If a race is not started, click on the New Race button. 5. If you have joined a race, wait for the count down for the race to start. 6. If you are the race owner, click the Start Race button when you are ready. 7. Watch for the count down, and start racing! Make sure to race the entire course, as cutting across the open areas can result in your lap and score not being counted! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! The awards for both Stock and Modified are the same, except for the trophy and pin on Race Day, which are specific to the category. Watch for scores to be periodically updated on the home page! Friday, February 21st, 2014 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! Megatron Spark Plugs is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). Megatron Spark Plugs will boost performance and guarantee faster starts and improved horsepower! Saturday, February 22nd, 2014 - TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the TurboCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will receive a Dragon Breath Intake System! This intake system reduces air restriction and straightens out the path of air flow to add extra horsepower to your engine. The system also isolates the intake and filter from the high engine temperatures by using a heat shield. Of course, cooler air means higher performance and more horsepower and increased acceleration! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this TurboCharger is yours! Sunday, February 23rd, 2014 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Pin * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Pin * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Pin * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2014 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Racing Daytona - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Final Lap Leaders: Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: ' 1. King_Olly 00:39.995 2. AncientMyth 00:41.413 3. Poorbe 00:41.731 4. Aceboy_Alex 00:42.251 5. racergirl 00:42.373 6. speedqueen 00:45.471 7. purity 00:45.714 8. Dalben 00:48.674 9. LightBright 00:48.753 10. Whome 00:51.057 11. PeaceBear 00:56.214 12. PURRRFECTION 01:08.156 13. Genie 01:17.570 14. CarsBoyJacob 01:18.130 15. LittleCaptainTree 01:21.575 Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Stock! '''Fastest 30 times: ' 1. Thatbe 01:01.735 2. iTony 01:02.025 3. Fishandchips 01:02.649 4. olipro 01:02.889 5. honeypro 01:02.949 6. Sundae 01:03.087 7. CantFaZeMe 01:03.210 8. Tikipin_dude 01:03.381 9. RaceQueen 01:03.662 10. Stace 01:03.702 11. ExtremeGreenLight 01:03.936 12. Shoelaces 01:04.160 13. SoccerR 01:04.343 14. fastest 01:04.699 15. Southpaw 01:04.811 16. FracturedMemories 01:05.293 17. KingsHockey 01:05.557 18. HallowFantasy 01:05.844 19. AceGirl_Cindy 01:05.898 20. enchanted_star 01:06.043 21. whatsUp 01:06.137 22. caprisun 01:06.190 23. Shellyfish 01:06.380 24. NothingElse 01:06.506 25. likeitornot 01:06.567 26. HarryFan 01:06.623 27. Waffley 01:06.627 28. Magical_Ace 01:06.726 29. Catie_Girl 01:06.727 30. ChubbyKitty 01:06.753 Racing Daytona - TurboCharger Saturday Practice Day! TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Lap Leaders: TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Modified! 'Fastest 15 times: ' 1. King_Olly 00:34.304 2. Aceboy_Alex 00:36.294 3. PrincessAhoy 00:37.436 4. AncientMyth 00:37.827 5. purity 00:40.304 6. ExtremeGreenLight 00:41.028 7. Dustbunniy 00:41.518 8. RaceQueen 00:41.776 9. Nexut 00:41.950 10. LightBright 00:43.617 11. Lemon_Tart 00:44.017 12. Whome 00:44.743 13. Dalben 00:45.190 14. speedqueen 00:45.798 15. FracturedMemories 00:49.107 TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Stock! 'Fastest 30 times: ' 1. iTony 00:59.756 2. Thatbe 01:00.118 3. Fishandchips 01:00.162 4. Tikipin_dude 01:01.015 5. MagicAsh 01:01.277 6. AceTheGhost 01:01.528 7. Onmyown 01:01.622 8. NoahBloo 01:01.678 9. Stace 01:01.801 10. olipro 01:01.827 11. AceThePumpkin 01:01.959 12. SoccerR 01:01.970 13. lightbulbs 01:02.083 14. KingsHockey 01:02.104 15. fastest 01:02.154 16. Watsup 01:02.185 17. Waffley 01:02.203 18. Alliteration 01:02.236 19. Southpaw 01:02.246 20. YellowHairDude 01:02.288 21. GreatCindi 01:02.306 22. NothingElse 01:02.419 23. likeitornot 01:02.447 24. whatsUp 01:02.495 25. AceGirl_Cindy 01:02.580 26. TinyStitch 01:02.659 27. AceGreenAce 01:02.823 28. Loggy 01:02.845 29. AceTheScarecrow 01:02.926 30. FreezePop 01:02.974 The Art of Alchemy! Once you have all the elemental parts of a alchemists formula, the results can be absolutely magical! But don't get carried away by all the excitement and go rushing into things! The way of the alchemist is a methodical one! The elements you acquire may be useful for other formulas, so be prudent with your alchemy! As with many elementals, the alignment of the planets is crucial to obtaining elementals at their maximum potency! Merlin predicts the next opportunity for gathering Arctic Ice Water, Mountain Foxglove and Volcanic Magma Coals will be on the next full moon, which occurs March 16th! Good luck Alchemists! VFK History of the Daytona 500 Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 23rd, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 24th, 2014. Ever since 1959, the first year the Daytona 500 was run, this grueling race has shown year after year that it has won the hearts and support of race fans more than any other car race! Today, February 23rd, 2014 is the 56th running of the Daytona 500! This historic annual event held at the Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida kicks off the 2014 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series season, and has an interesting history. On today's quest, we are going to explore the history of the "Great American Race," the Daytona 500! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Retro Gas Pump! VFK History of the Daytona 500 Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. Colleen 1:26 2. Scarlett 1:34 3. funfly 2:19 4. figmentboy 2:38 5. Lucybell 2:40 6. Bamabelle 2:49 7. Tbella 2:49 8. AimeeLou 2:55 9. SingerRay 3:16 10. The_Important_Girl 3:31 11. iTechy 3:38 12. HersheyGirl 3:38 13. wildsplashstone 3:51 14. Tigerbella 4:01 15. mamasama 4:15 16. Gabriella_Misty 4:31 17. Kanga 4:32 18. I_AM_MAYHEM 4:34 19. GoldenRan 4:42 20. astrolucky 4:58 21. NeonPizza 5:13 22. BrownEyesBlue 5:17 23. Crystalgirl 5:43 24. SmilingDolphinGirl 5:49 25. Kiper 7:47 26. CuteSnowflake 8:10 27. Frosty-Angel 8:19 28. Baseball_Boy 8:25 29. Obsidian 8:55 30. Osmello 9:55 Daytona Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Results! Our Daytona Racing Extravaganza has never been so exciting! Congratulations to all of our racing participants, everyone turned in flaming race times and the final results are spectacular! As each racer ran the race course on Sunday, the servers received over 200 incremental reports indicating where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 200 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Taken together with the start and end server times recorded on the server, this race was amazing in every way! Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the three lap Daytona Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course! We wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times: Modified Races '''First Place awards go to: ' 1. King_Olly 00:59.179 2. Aceboy_Alex 00:59.537 'Second Place awards go to: ' 3. honeypup 01:03.063 4. AncientMyth 01:03.290 'Third Place awards go to: ' 5. purity 01:06.387 Daytona Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Modified! 'Fastest 15 times: ' 1. King_Olly 00:59.179 2. Aceboy_Alex 00:59.537 3. honeypup 01:03.063 4. AncientMyth 01:03.290 5. purity 01:06.387 6. CaptainNemo 01:07.110 7. PrincessAhoy 01:08.939 8. LittleBambi 01:09.339 9. TinyStitch 01:10.380 10. Dustbunniy 01:10.740 11. Nexut 01:12.229 12. Dalben 01:12.278 13. Lightning-Racer 01:19.566 14. ColorfulHeart 01:20.748 15. prettyredstone 01:39.526 Stock Races 'First Place awards go to: ' 1. Tikipin_dude 01:34.126 2. LightBright 01:34.722 3. iTony 01:34.761 4. gradyb 01:34.983 'Second Place awards go to: ' 5. Extrabe 01:35.301 6. PennyBear 01:35.514 7. Poorbe 01:35.515 8. olipro 01:35.621 9. RaceQueen 01:35.806 10. QueenBe 01:35.845 11. enchanted_star 01:35.902 12. StormyCrazySky 01:35.905 13. SoccerR 01:35.922 'Third Place awards go to: ' 14. NowUSeeMe 01:36.163 15. ExtremeGreenLight 01:36.174 16. Princess_Extreme 01:36.208 17. iYazmo 01:36.285 18. Whome 01:36.285 19. ExtremesHockey 01:36.501 20. KingsHockey 01:36.518 21. Shoelaces 01:36.759 22. BernM 01:36.798 23. Southpaw 01:36.894 24. PrettyBea 01:36.972 25. Lightning-Princess 01:36.985 Daytona Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock! 'Fastest 30 times: ' 1. Tikipin_dude 01:34.126 2. LightBright 01:34.722 3. iTony 01:34.761 4. gradyb 01:34.983 5. Extrabe 01:35.301 6. PennyBear 01:35.514 7. Poorbe 01:35.515 8. olipro 01:35.621 9. RaceQueen 01:35.806 10. QueenBe 01:35.845 11. enchanted_star 01:35.902 12. StormyCrazySky 01:35.905 13. SoccerR 01:35.922 14. NowUSeeMe 01:36.163 15. ExtremeGreenLight 01:36.174 16. Princess_Extreme 01:36.208 17. iYazmo 01:36.285 18. Whome 01:36.285 19. ExtremesHockey 01:36.501 20. KingsHockey 01:36.518 21. Shoelaces 01:36.759 22. BernM 01:36.798 23. Southpaw 01:36.894 24. PrettyBea 01:36.972 25. Lightning-Princess 01:36.985 26. Waffley 01:37.030 27. GreatCindi 01:37.082 28. Stace 01:37.239 29. AceGirl_Cindy 01:37.324 30. ExtremeScarySky 01:37.367 VFK Space Explosion! March is always full of surprises just check with Julius Caesar! One of the things to watch for in March is the VFK Space Explosion! Prepare yourself for an out of this world March, full of futuristic fun and excitement! Here is a sneak peek at some of the extraterrestrial activities you can expect to encounter! Space Age will be seeing a lot of traffic of course, and with all that commotion, who knows what sort of interstellar travelers it could attract? That however, is good news for all Space Merchants, who are always looking for adventure and the next alien artifact to add to their ever expanding gallery of galactic treasures! Miss Solaria says a shipment of space furni is in transit to the Galactic Trading Post, which will be arriving just in time to outfit your cosmic accommodations! Also, with all the exploration that will be going on, it would not be surprising if something unprecedented was discovered! So keep your space suit on and don't stand too close to the air locks, because March is a month you won't want to miss! American Crossword Puzzle Week! '''February 28th, 2014 to March 7th, 2014. American Crossword Puzzle Week is puzzibly the most puzzling week of the entire year, and the puzzibilities are puzzitively endless! It's going to be a busy week for Crossword Puzzle Players, compuzzed of puzzles, puzzles and more puzzles! So why not celebrate American Crossword Puzzle Week by solving one of the three daily crosswords? If you overcome the oppuzzition and win the crossword during Puzzle Week, the all new Crossword Puzzle Outfit will be yours to puzzess! But, suppuzze you prefer a different puzzle? Don't worry! Word Search will also be in on the puzzle action, with the Crossword Puzzle Outfit awarding to the winner, and randomly to others who solve the Word Search! Also, everyone who completes a Crossword or Word Search Puzzle during Puzzle Week will receive the normal credits, and a Crossword Puzzle Column printed with Blue Ink! So puzzition yourself for PUZZLE MANIA and remember... Nothing is impuzzible!